Codename: Gunslinger
by Kittiegirl
Summary: As a terror from the past threatens his future, Jou must revert to what he once was to protect the one he cares for most. But will someone save him from his biggest enemy, Himself.
1. Just a Normal Day

Hey there Everybody, I've decided to try my hand at making Yaoi. Who knows? Maybe I'll be good at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I wish did. It would be juicier.

On to the STORY!!!

* * *

It was the usual school day. Seto Kaiba sat in his dark limo, going over spreadsheets and charts, not really paying attention to the world outside. His mind was consumed with so business ideas, he didn't even notice his vehicle coming to a stop outside his school. Roland knocked on the window, causing Seto to jerk slightly.

"School, Sir" Roland politely nodded towards the school. Seto quickly gathered his things, before stepping outside of his car. "Please pick me up at the usual time", Seto said before walking away. With a quick "yes, sir" Roland drove away, leaving his employer walking into his school alone.

Seto surveyed the yard outside the front entrance with some distain. Another day of hell. Why not? Loud laughter echoed from this right. Turning to look, he saw the object of both his ire and affection walking down the sidewalk. Laughing amber eyes, golden hair, slim build.

Katsuya Jounouchi.

Seto readied himself for his usual insult and as Jou walked by voiced, "Mutts should have muzzles, and you're no different". Now he waited for Jou to say some snappish comeback, or threaten his life.

He got something altogether different.

Jou stopped, turned unreadable amber pools to him, and walked all the way up to him. Reaching on tip toes, Jou blew in Seto's ear, causing Seto to jump.

"Good Morning Kaiba." Jou whispered, making Seto's eyes widen. The voice was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. It made him think of honey and sex all mixed together. Jou backed away, smiling a smile that made Seto want to know what was going on behind them. "See you in class" said Jou before running back to catch up to his friends.

Seto just stood there. Shocked. Then, a small smile appeared on lips otherwise frowning. Shaking his head, he started walking to the entrance and into school.

Today, however, was not to be like any day anyone at Domino High School had ever seen, and to be sure, never forget.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The question floated in the air, almost hesitant being spoken aloud. Green eyes looked into black, a pleading expression consuming them.

"Positive. Jou Katsuya will pay for what he did" Black eyes filled with rage glared out to the school grounds, hands clenching.

* * *

"Ok class, today we will be dabbling in Kendo. So get ready with your assigned partner and we'll begin." Coach Tonkawa said, smiling at everyone. Tristan made a face. He hated P.E. and wondered why it was required to take it. He figured that skipping wouldn't get him in too much trouble but was stopped when Yugi cornered him.

"Where ya going? You'd better not be skipping."The face Yugi made, had Tristan cringing. "No, I was just going to get some tissue. My nose's running." Tristan nervously said, "I'm ok now" then moved back in line with the others.

"Mr. Katsuya, You'll be pared up with Mr. Kaiba. No fighting now, I don't want an incident like last time" Coach Tonkawa said, frowning slightly. The incident referring to an all out fist fight which resulted both persons of interest being taken to the nurse for a black eye and a broken nose. Jou just smiled. "Coach, you have my word that I will not cause Kaiba any more physical harm than that nose."

"Unless he wants me to" Jou's comment was so slight, that Kaiba barely heard it, but whipped around when he did. Innocent eyes looked in to somewhat shocked ones. "Lets get to work then" Jou brightly smiled at Kaiba, before picking his kendo stick and getting in line with the others to hear instructions.

While coach was explain the purpose of Kendo and why it was required to learn, Kaiba couldn't help but notice that Jou wasn't paying attention…At all. He was currently flipping his kendo stick like a large knife, catching it, and then flipping it. It was fascinating. The precision of throwing and catching it was almost like watching a swordsman play with his sword. The funniest and oddest thing about this is that Jou didn't even notice he was doing it. He was watching the coach, who at his point noticed what Jou was doing.

"Mr. Jounouchi that is a kendo stick, not a knife. What are you doing?" Coach now seemed irritated. "Well?"

Jou, jerking out of whatever trance he was in, dropped the kendo stick. "Wha?"

"Being smart are you, think you can handle that better than me? Ok. Let's see what you got Katsuya. On the mat, NOW" Coach Tonkawa was now extremely pissed. Jou shrugged before following Coach on the mat.

Rolling his shoulders, Jou shrugged and waited. Sure enough, this enraged Tonkawa even more. Roaring, he lunged at Jou with his kendo stick…and was parried. Thinking he missed just because of some fluke, he lunged again, only to miss again. Now getting slightly more pissed off, he started really bringing out the moves, lunges, parries, spins, the entire full monty. And couldn't hit Jou for all he was worth.

Jou, on the other hand, was dodging, and making it look like it was the easiest thing in the world. His moves were so graceful, so precise; it made the entire class wonder where he learned to move like that. Jou flowed through each block like it was the most natural thing possible. This, of course, made his Coach royally steamed.

While Yugi was quietly watching, occasionally giving some comment, Tristan was yelling his head off. He thought it was awesome that his best bud was giving Tonkawa a new course in being an ass. None of his students liked him at all. And now, his best bud was giving something Tonkawa would remember.

At this point, Tonkawa reached out and grabbed Jou arm, spinning him around. That's when the entire sparring match changed. Throwing his arm sideways, Tonkawa slammed his sword down, clipping Jou's right shoulder. The force of the hit forced Jou to a knee. He was only there a second before flying out of the way, attacking with a force of blows that would have been deadly if he had an actual sword.

Seto was amazed at both the gall of the coach to do such a low move like that, and awe at Jou for completely dodging the move. Seto was so proud at him, he almost started yelling, like the rest of the class, who, at this point, was yelling their heads off. But the look in Jou's eyes, as he came around disturbed Seto.

The Killer instinct. The kill or be killed look. Jou spun around, clipping coach on the shoulder, the chest, before ducking at a wildly swinging arm, before spinning and coming to a stop, his kendo stick resting at the base of Tonkawa's neck. Seto knew anatomy. Now he knew that Jou knew anatomy too. The way the wooden sword was positioned, had it been a real sword, it would have taken his head.

"That's enough" Principle Hiro said, glaring at both Jou and Coach Tonkawa. Joey popped his neck. Before moving from the mat , passing Kaiba, and leaving the Gym all together. The crowd parted as Jou left, an expression on his face that Kaiba had never seen. If he wanted to, Tonkawa would be either dead or injured.

After having the principle shoo them back to class, Seto was left to ponder what he witnessed.

* * *

Jou didn't come to class after that. Instead he escaped to the roof to calm himself down. He needed some space.

That one incident was the closest he had come to completely loosing control of himself. It wasn't like he needed an everyday reminder that he was slightly stronger, slightly faster, slightly everything, than everyone else.

As he paced, memories that he had long suppressed came floating back. Memories he refused to give privy to.

Old habits die hard, and at that moment, one habit reappeared. Jou was completely surrounded.

Green eyes, full of hatred glared into now liquid amber ones.

"Azerus"

TBC


	2. Old Flames and New Loves

Chapter 2 Everyone…

I feel inspired to write right now and I feel I should bounce on it now, before writers block gets me. This chapter will contain a lime.. woo.. Citrus.

I had a good question before. Someone asked was this based of Gunslinger Girl.  
To answer the question.

No. Unfortunately I never got to watch it, but I heard it was good. Thanks for the question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…Awww

/…/ Yugi mind Link

//…//Yami mind Link

On With Chapter 2!

* * *

Jou was somewhat shocked, but not by much. As much as he did not want to see the person in front of him, he expected this day would come.

"Azi" Jou nodded in the direction of Arzeurs. Built like a linebacker, with flowing midnight blue hair that reached his waist, Azi was a very attractive man.

"When'd you get out? I expected you to be in that shit hole for the next, say, around 50 years" Jou asked, outwardly completely unruffled by this appearance but inwardly, screaming his head off.

"Good Behavior, well, considering I killed all my guards. How have ya been Jojo?" Azi glared at Jou, the look of contempt and hate, mixed with frustration and another emotion he could not and would not name in his eyes. " And here I thought you would miss me. I'm your lover after all."

"You were my lover. You were my partner, my confidant, and you betrayed me. So no, I didn't miss you. In fact, I was hoping you were on a slow bus straight to hell." Jou's face finally showed the anger and rage he felt at Azi's presence.

Azi smirked. "Are you angry with me? Come on. You would have jumped at the same deal. It was just money. It was quite simple. I was offered a better deal. More money I could have made in a lifetime. You were that disposable." Jou flinched, his eyes closing. Hurt he thought he was over blossomed as Azi's words sunk in. "You could have just let me have my way. So what if those people had to die, it was our job. Isn't that right, Gunslinger?"

Jou fists clenched at his old title. Gunslinger. How Jou hated that name. 2 years ago, that would have trilled him to no end that he was being addressed as that, but now, hearing it was like listening to nails on a chalkboard. He was called that do to his uncanny ability with any type of projectile weapon. At one time in his life, he was a half of Japan's most decorated and deadly assignation group. He never missed his mark. Ever. The other half stood in front of him. They were the best pair of the entire Organization. Whatever assignment they were given, they fulfilled. But an incident happened.

Azi betrayed him. 2 years ago, Azi left him in a worn down warehouse, with a knife in his back. A knife that Azi himself placed there. Jou fully expected to die. He didn't.

And he got his revenge. He lead Azi right into the hands of Interpol, who at the time were looking for both of them. Jou cornered Azi, beat him to almost near death, and delivered him to Interpol himself before leaving just as quickly as he came.

And now here he stood. And it was quite obvious he wanted some kind of retribution for Jou's part of his capture.

But that was 2 years ago. He put that behind him the day Azi literally stabbed him in the back.

"Yes"

"Well, it can't be helped I guess. As much as I never wanted to kill another human soul again, I won't die to the likes of you. If you want me… come and get me"

Looking out the corner of his eye, he observed how armed the men surrounding him were. Very. These people looked like they carried their own personal gun silos. Jou breathed calmingly. He would need all his strength to come out of this one.

Azi smiled. "Oh I'm not going to kill you today. Before that, I'm going to make you suffer." Jou tilted his head, his hands clenching. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to take everything from you Jojo. I'm going to make you suffer as I did." Azi sneered, watching Jou narrow his eyes. "And when you've had enough, you'll beg me to allow you do die."

Jou had had enough.

Growling, he lunged at Azi's smiling face.

* * *

Students mulled to their classes, simply trying to either skip, or not be late. Yugi watched these persons, wondering where his best friend was. He frowned as he watched everyone, not spotting the one person he really wanted to see. Wondering down the hall towards his homeroom, reached mentally for his darkness, Yami, who was at home.

/_Yami?_ /

//_Yes darling, what is it_// Yami rich voice danced in his mind, making him smile and blush slightly.

/_I was just checking in. You should have seen what Jou did to Seto this morning_/ Yugi's memories danced along the mind link, showing Yami what he missed that morning. He was rewarded with Yami's laughter, which echoed along the link, making Yugi's body tingle along with the vibrations of the laughter.

Yugi smiled, happy he made Yami laugh. / I_ know. Seto was so speechless. Jou's really pulling all the stops with this one_/. It was no secret to his best friend that Jou like Seto. A Lot. Jou has promised Yugi he wouldn't sulk after Seto any and actively pursue him. And with what he saw this morning, Jou was actively doing just that.

//_I bet Kaiba almost wet himself on that one_// While seeing the memories, Yami wished he could have been there to see the entire play-by-play.

Yugi didn't notice he wondered to a hall that did not have his class located on it. Nor did he notice the dark figure behind him, until it was too late.

* * *

Jou at this point, had simply taken out the two henchmen guarding Azi and was now holding one of the now incapacitated guard's guns, and had taken careful aim.

At Azi's head.

Jou clenched his teeth. As much as he wanted to blow Azi's head off, he would not shed bloo d. Not again. Spinning around, Jou fired at the remaining guards, taking his eyes of Azi. With almost superhuman skill, he incapacitated them as well without harming them permanently. Almost feeling the a new weapon being pointed at him, he dove out of the way.

A splattering of bullets landed all around him, tearing holes in the roof. Looking up from his crouching position, Jou's eyes took on an almost unearthly amber glow. Moving with great speed, he pushed himself using the balls of his feet towards Azi.

Azi smirked, and moved out of the way, to reveal a very scared young boy with spiky hair. Jou skidded to a stop, panting with exertion. "I think we'll start here. Best bud, huh. "

Yugi wide eyes were full of fear. He had no idea what was going on. He noticed all the carnage and destruction and his terror multiplied. Right at this moment, he wished he didn't ask Yami, his Darkness, to stay home.

Hands clenched a rifle. Honey eyes took on a hard edge. Azi smirked as he noted Jou's distress. "How about I start with this runt right here? What do you think about that?" Azi stepped and rested the barrel of the gun right at Yugi's temple. Tears spilled out of widened eyes. 'Whatever trouble Jou's in, I'm about to pay for' Yugi thought for a brief second.

Jou knew that Azi was dead serious. If he wanted to save his friend, we would need to be very quick. Jou stared into Yugi's eyes for a long moment. It was as if an unspoken conversation went on between the too. It was said many times that Yugi and Jou had some sort of telepathy. They always knew what the other was thinking or was planning. This skill came in handy on those rare occasions where Yugi got jumped at school. Jou would simply appear out of absolutely no where and beat the crap out of someone.

At the moment Azi cocked his gun, Jou pushed himself forward, colliding with Yugi and throwing his weight, pushed off the roof of the building. Catching the side of the building, Jou swung himself and his little burden into the window that was on the next floor, flinging glass everywhere.

Ripping out the large glass shard imbedded in his shoulder, he turned to Yugi, looking him over to see if he was ok. Although for being covered in glass, his best friend was unharmed. Jumping up, he ran to the window. Grabbing the window sill he threw himself back over and up catching the side of the roof once again. Pulling himself up he looked over the roof. Landing in a crouching position he jerked up, waiting for the fight he knew was coming.

It never came.

It was completely deserted. Sighing deeply, he simply stuck his hands into his pockets, before looking up at the sky.

* * *

Seto sat in a desk to the far back of the library furiously typing on his laptop. As his mind worked at an almost robotic pace, he began to hear a loud chatter from to very familure people. Doors slammed open and one blond puppy and one short spiky haired duelist walked in. Usually Jou would match strides with Yugi, to keep the shorter one from running to catch up. From the looks of it Jou was attempting to get away from said duelist.

"You need to get that treated. What if it gets infected?" Yugi's question brought attention to the stain of blood on his right shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you to the nurse and everything." Worried eyes looked in to amber gold, fear for his best friend imbedded in them. Jou smiled.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. I just need some down time right now. You know I've had worse. Look, you go ahead to class and I'll be there soon ok? I just wanna clean up a bit" Jou's tone sounded almost endearing, as if he was talking to a girlfriend or lover. Yugi looked disbelieving at most of his statement but went along with it anyway. Nodding, he turned and ran back out of the doors. At the look of concentration on Yugi's face, he could tell that he was filling Yami in using that link that Jou didn't quite understand.

Using the table for support, he shrugged off his jacket, moving his shoulder as little as possible. 'Maybe I should have stopped at the restroom before class instead of here' Jou thought as he flexed his arm, testing how much pain he would be in for. What Jou didn't know was that he was being watched.

Seto watched with interest at this whole scene with what he believed was indifference but could be classified as something else. Watching the graceful movements from someone that could be always tripping over himself, it was almost impossible to look away. Lifting his shirt to revel a muscle shirt, Jou began looking over the damage. A long cut graced almost alabaster skin, deep and still oozing blood. Seto's first instinct was to rush over and demand if the Mutt was ok. Stopping himself, he looked more at Jou.

Scars.

Everywhere.

Scars littered shoulders, arms, the portions of back that could be seen. By the looks of it, Jou was very used to injuries like this was wasn't at all concerned. Seto quietly got up from his chair and walked over to where Jou was leaning. Before he could even get close, Jou's voice floated to him.

"If you gonna pick fun, ya might as well leave me alone, moneybags," The voice was neither mad, angry, nor filled with any emotion to speak of. It was simply a statement of fact.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Seto's voice softly brushed Jou's senses. He felt the moment the brunette came walking in his direction, the sweet smell of his cologne, the brush of the long white trench coat brushing his legs, the purposeful strides that carried the young CEO across the floor.

Gentle hands grasped Jou's good arm and led him to a chair, where the same hands pushed gently to have him sit. Seto assessed the damage. The large shard cut a path deep into his arm, leaving a large gouging wound in its wake. Seto also observed that Jou must have pulled it loose, causing some extra damage to the skin around it.

"Come on pup. Lets get you to the nurse." Seto took Jou's hand and began tugging gently towards the door.

"No" Jou's voice was firm as he refused to move. The less people who knew about this the better off everyone would be. Seto seemed to pick up that from Jou. Instead of insisting, Seto simply shrugged and covered Jou's frame with his discarded school jacket. Leaving the library, the pair walked down the halls, occasionally turning. Jou had no idea where Seto was taking him but said nothing, for fear of breaking the fragile truce they had.

After walking down a set of stairs that led to the basement area, Seto walked into the boy's bathroom, holding the door for Jou to follow. Walking to the sink, he removed the first aid kit attached to the wall. Having Jou lean on one of the sinks, he began cleaning up the wound.

What astounded him the most was that Jou, other than flinching occasionally, would not utter a sound. Even when he had to stick a bit of his finger inside to insure it had no dirt or glass left, Jou simply flinched. That told Seto something. If Jou was this unresponsive to pain that made other men cry out, then he could only imagine what kind he had to experience to completely ignore it. Using gauze from the kit, he bound the wound in thick layers of gauze, hoping to stop blood flow and keep it clean.

"Thank You" Jou said softly. Looking up from his task, Seto got lost in liquid amber eyes staring at him. Before he even knew what he was doing, Seto leaned forward and slightly brushed those lips with his. Softly pressing his lips to Jou's, Seto kissed him. He placed all the emotions he could not say in this one act.

Jou didn't respond for a second before kissing him back. For seconds, the kiss remained. Seto pulled back slightly looking into Jou's eyes. Unnamed emotions danced in both sets of eyes. Seto smiled slightly before leaning to steal another kiss. Slowly they explored each others mouths, tongues lacing together over and over. Jou moaned slightly before curling his good arm around Seto to hold him close. He never felt this way about anyone.

Azi included.

Leaning Jou slightly to the wall, Seto tilted his head back, lining his throat with little kisses. Jou moaned, pleasure streaking through his body. Kisses and soft bites danced on Jou's flesh, causing him to moan again and again. It also made on part of his anatomy very obvious. Seto nipped down Jou's collar before letting his teeth sink into Jou's skin. Jou's body jerked as he drowned in pleasure. He couldn't understand why he was so sensitive to Seto's treatment. It didn't make sense but he wasn't complaining. Jou knew that bite would mark over and couldn't say he was upset about it. Hands slid down Jou's body, stopping to play with his nipples. This caused Jou to moan even more.

Jou was so engrossed in what Seto was doing, he didn't notice the hands unbuttoning his pants and sliding a hand inside. Seto smirked against Jou's skin before grasping Jou's engorged cock. Jou's body jerked and he cried out, his body convulsing and jerking. Jou desperately pulled at Seto, before kissing him hard.

Seto slid his thumb over the head of Jou's cock, the pre-cum making it slick. He squeezed, which caused Jou to moan loudly, bucking his hips and moaning more enthusiastically. Slowly pumping Jou's member, Seto set up a rhythm that was so madly torturous but at the same time so pleasurable. Kissing Jou one last time, Seto untangled himself before kneeing in front of him.

"Seto-" Jou's thought splintered, leaving a puddle of goo where a mind was. Seto quickly swallowed Jou. He was rewarded by his choked cry as Seto started sucking hard. Jou's hands threaded themselves in his hair and he held on for dear life. His hips moved with a mind completely their own as they moved in time with Seto's mouth. Seto had never been so turned on in his life. Here was the object of his both affection and ire, and he was completely his.

"So close… ah.." Jou's moans were softer in volume, but even more arousing as he voiced his appreciation of Seto's attentions to his member. Seto removed his mouth from Jou's cock, only to look up the span of his body into glassy, pleasure filled eyes. Jou watched as Seto's tongue reached out to lick the so sensitive head. Eye's connected, they watched the other. One watched as the other licked so slowly the most sensitive part of him. The other watched as one moaned breathless moans, gasped and cried out. They couldn't look away. The erotic sight of the other was too much not to look away.

"Jou, do you want to cum?" Seto's question vibrated up Jou's member. "Please, make me cum" Jou moaned out, just about ready to do anything for sweet release. Seto opened his mouth and deep throated him once again, and began moaning. Vibrations danced up Jou's cock, bringing him that much closer to relief. After 2 hard sucks, Jou cum's hard. Stream after stream shoots down Seto's throat and he willingly swallows the sweet nectar.

Jou slowly comes down from his high, twitching and jerking slightly. He imply slumps over, and is caught in strong arms. Getting into a sitting position, Seto simply held his puppy. Looking into the beloved face of his only puppy, he whispered the words he always wanted to say.

"I think I love you Jou"

Tired eyes looked into bright ones.

"I think I love you too"


	3. Back to Black

Howdy Folks. I know. Its been a long..LONG time since I updated. Loads of stuff happened and I got sidetracked. No worries. I'm committed to finishing this story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh..Someone else does.

On with the story!

* * *

Jou stood on the roof of his apartment building, a sliver case in front of him. His thoughts were chaotic, but focused on one certain thing.

He had someone he wanted to protect, someone he was willing to give his life for.

That day was the happiest he experienced for a very long time. Being held and told he was loved by the one person he never expected.

After leaving that little bathroom, Jou and Seto decided that staying in school was not what neither of them wanted and played hooky. The two wondered around the city of Domino, talking about things, learning about each other, sharing touches and kisses that any regular couple would.

They ended up in the park. The two made a cute little sight. Sitting by a tree, the two could be seen, Seto reading a book while his free hand played in Jou's hair. Jou lay sleeping in Seto's lap.

Finally both had to return home, although the process of leaving each other was hard on both. Jou kept trying to come up with reasons to stay with Seto, while Seto himself was contemplating kidnapping his puppy and carting him off his home.

Eventually the two separated. Before making it home, and spending hours on the phone talking and saying sweet nothings.

It was like a dream. And if it was, Jou hoped he would never wake up.

However, Jou knew that if he wanted to keep Seto safe, he would have to open this case.

This case had stayed in Jou's closet for the last few years. Jou could count the many times he attempted to trash or throw it way, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Something inside him just wouldn't let him.

'I don't see where I have a choice.. Seto will be safe. I'll make sure of it' Jou thought before stepping forward and unlocking the seemingly harmless café. A clicking sound could be heard before it opened and Jou reached down to retrieve its contents.

Two guns. Perfectly matched lay within. One, black with red trimming. One, Red with black trimming. Jou closed his eyes, seeing all the jobs he had accomplished with these two objects of destruction. As much as he did not want to go back to that, he knew that Azi would not stop. Azi would murder everyone Jou held dear, before Jou himself.

Either Azi would die, or Jou would. And after today, Jou found he had much to live for.

Sitting in the case as well was a pair of glasses, black with square frames.

Graceful hands picked up the frames, smoothing over them, before placing them on the bridge of his nose.

The same hands reached and picked up both weapons, and the feeling of completeness washed over Jou's entire body. Eyes closed, and Jou savored the feeling of strength and courage that washed over him. Like it or not, this was what Jou was.

With his eyes still closed, Jou walked to the middle of the roof, letting the wind wash over him.

Eyes popped open, no longer honey colored, but red, blazing with confidence and deadly resolve. Eyes surveyed his surroundings. His superior hearing picked up footsteps, a cough, the brush of metal against clothing. He could smell sweat, fear, and gunpowder.

And Jou knew, he was not alone.

So he waited. In some other time, Jou would have been terrified of walking into something quite like this. This Jou, however, welcomed the challenge, and demanded a heavy price for those who were foolish enough to threaten his.

A foot fall.

Spinning around, his arms automatically brought up both weapons, and he fired.

Jou always demanded debts are paid… In full.

* * *

Those who heard the shots, the carnage that was happening so close to home, huddled together.

They all knew Jou's story. They knew what he was.

Each had witnessed a fun loving teenage boy, become a deadly man who would protect everyone he loved from harm.

He would protect them.

He promised he would.

So they waited, each resident in each apartment, for Jou to stop the intruders .

* * *

In another world, Yugi sat contemplating his friend. Jou had become a mystery. The two of them shared everything, their likes, dislikes, choice of clothing, everything.

Well, almost everything. Yugi could tell Jou was hiding something, and when he asked and pressed for answers, Jou's response would be the same.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to"

Today's events told him that something was definitely different about his best buddy. In a situation that most humans would never walk away from, Jou not only waltzed away, but brought Yugi along. The strangest thing, in Yugi's eyes, was when he questioned Yami about his assumptions.

"Aibou, Ask no questions about his, for you may not like the answers." Yami's response was identical to Jou's. It drove Yugi to distraction. It ment that Yami knew the answers he wanted.

"It is not my secret to tell. I will not betray Jou's confidence in me. He will tell you when he thinks you are ready to hear." Yami was firm and would not be dissuaded otherwise.

So Yugi waited.

TBC


End file.
